Game Night
by Write-To-You
Summary: Fluffy and fun, these stories include the golden 3 parings (Max/Alex, Kara/James, Winn/Annalise), having fun Game Nights, or doing other fun stuff. They are in order, but it won't be completely confusing if you skip around; it is still a bunch of one-shots. But there could be some spoilers. You have been warned...
1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: Hello, all! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction! (For those who don't know, Annalise is a OC that my sister and I created. She's Winn's girlfriend)**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…. except Annalise and the plot bunnies that gave their lives for this story. Naw, just kidding, they're just all tired out.**

"It's Annalise! Open the door, my hands are full!" Annalise called through the door into Kara's apartment.

Kara smiled at the sound of her female (other than Alex, of course) best friend. "How long it takes me open the door depends on what kind of food you have."

"Karaaaaa..." Annalise moaned. "Fine, I have ice cream. It's cold, and heavy, and if you don't open the door this second I will sit down right here and eat all of it before it melts."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Kara laughed. She opened the door and took 2 of the 4 ice cream containers out of Annalise's hands, checking the flavors before setting them down on the counter next to the place where she had been chopping potatoes up to make hash browns.

"I get the coffee for James, the cookies and cream for Alex and I-"

"Me." Annalise corrected.

"Sorry. Alex and _me_ , the mint chocolate chip for the general public, but who's the chocolate brownie for?"

"Winn. It's his favorite." Annalise responded, starting to load the cold dessert into the freezer.

"Right." Kara nodded, and finished up with her potatoes just as the someone else nocked on the door.

"I've got it!" Annalise volunteered, racing over to the door. "Alex! Max!"

"Max? What is _he_ doing here?" Kara scoffed, looking up.

"Hello to you, too, Mrs. Danvers." Max smirked, passing his bag of Tie food to Annalise. "Alex invited me."

"Why did you have to go and do that Alex?" Kara groaned, glaring at Max.

Thankfully, the argument was headed off by a muffled voice saying, "Thank's for slamming the door in my face!"

"Sorry, Winn!" Annalise peeped, opening up to reveal her friend. "Come on in."

" _Thank_ you." Winn grinned and stepped in, handing Annalise the multiple bags of potato chips that were in his arms. "James is late."

"He's coming." Kara said. The next second there was another nock at the door. "See?" James was let in with his bottle of wine, much appreciated, and they all settled down in seats- Annalise, Winn, Max and Alex on the couches, and James and Kara in chairs.

"I'm not hungry yet, lets play a game." Kara suggested.

Winn groaned. "Fine, but we better have dinner before my stomach eats my small intestine."

"That's gross." Alex commented dryly, and Max snorted.

"With Winn, things like that are possible." Annalise responded, and Winn gave her a playful push in the shoulder. "Shaddup." Annalise giggled.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Alex suggested.

"Ooh! Fun!" Kara exclaimed. The majority of the group (meaning everyone except Max, which made Alex glare at him) agreed.

"Go ahead, Alex. It was your idea." James said, and Alex rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Maybe that was a bad idea..." James said worriedly, making Kara laugh.

"I won't be _too_ mean, I promise." Alex told him. "Ok. Winn. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... dare."

Alex grinned evilly, and Winn's eyes grew twice in size. Annalise giggled. "I dare you to kiss Annalise."

Annalise stopped laughing, and everyone in room froze. Winn's face went from red to pale then back to red. "I- uh, I- wha-"

"Do it, Winn." Kara prompted. "You know you want to."

Winn turned and pressed his lips to Annalise's for a quick kiss. They pulled apart and looked away, though Annalise had a huge smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes.

There was a awkward silence, broken only by Kara's squeak of surprised laughter. After that Max started chuckling, then James, and before long the whole room was in stitches without knowing quite why.

After they had calmed down some, Alex turned to Winn. "Your turn."

"Alright. James, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." James said warily.

"Oh, your no fun. Let's see... Why did you and Lucy break up in the first place? I've always wanted to know."

James gaped at him, and though Kara tried not to, she looked intrigued. "Um... well... you know most of the story. She thought I was too obsessed with Superman, and I didn't pay enough attention to her, so when I left it just didn't work out. I also think we just weren't meant to be."

Annalise nodded sympathetically. "That's tough."

"Now I get to go." James said, hurriedly changing the subject. "Max, Truth or Dare."

"Oh, what the heck- Dare."

"Kiss Alex." Alex's jaw dropped, Kara looked furious, Winn nudged Annalise, who in turn gave him an excited glance. Max, on his part, grinned. He turned to Alex, placed one hand behind her head, and gave her a long, romantic kiss.

Kara mimed throwing up, though Annalise thought it was sweet. When they finally pulled apart Alex looked a bit faint. "Wow..."

"I've wanted to do that for _much_ too long." Max muttered. "My turn!" As Alex kept staring blankly at a wall, Max turned back to Winn. "Winn, Truth or Dare?"

"Me _again_?" Winn complained. "Fine; Truth."

"What was the worst moment of your life?" Max asked.

"That's a cruel question." Alex reprimanded.

"It's ok. It was probably seeing my dad dragged off to prison for murder when I was 11. He turned just before getting into the car and gave me this smile... if that's even what you could call it. That's when I knew he was really gone."

The room was silent. Annalise bit her lip and squeezed Winn's hand, laying a head on his shoulder. Alex sighed.

"Well, on that note, Annalise; Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Annalise said.

"Lets see... Do you want to go on a date with me Sunday?"

"A... uh... a date, huh?" Annalise looked a little flustered. "Uh, sure! Definitely."

Winn grinned. James didn't really think it was a very interesting question for the rest of them, but decided not to comment.

Annalise then face Kara. "Ok. Kara; Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your choice of person in this room, and not your sister." Annalise exchanged significant glances with Winn. They both knew if she _forced_ Kara to kiss James, there was the possibility that nothing would come out of it. Now, if Kara had a _choice_ , James the thick would probably get that Kara wanted to go out with him.

Kara blushed, glanced at Alex, who tilted her head at James. They seemed to have silent conversation with just their eyes and expressions, something only sisters can do. Kara jutted out her chin a little and blinked: 'I can't kiss James!'

Alex, in turn slid her eyes around the room and grinned: 'Who else are you going to kiss then?'

Kara wrinkled her nose: 'You have a point.' Then she sighed: 'Fine.' Turning quickly, she got out of her chair and planted her lips on a surprised James.

Annalise bit her knuckle in excitement. Alex smirked in triumph as Kara pulled away, blushed, and sat back down. James goggled at her, and she blushed harder.

"Uh... wait, Alex, you haven't gone, right?"

"Nope."

"Ok then! Alex, Truth or Dare?"

Alex considered. "Truth."

"What's something I don't already know... hmmm... Oh! Who was your first boyfriend?"

Everyone sat back to hear the story as Alex thought back. "Let's see. His name was Rick. Don't you remember Kara? I met him at school."

"Oh, _him_." Kara wrinkled her nose.

"Do you just have a problem with every boy Alex's is interested it?" Max smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes and intervened before a full blown war could start. " _Anyways_ , his name was Rick, and I started dating him before Kara came to Earth. We would go with a group of our friends most of the time, he wasn't very romantic- I mean, he was only a high school boy. It was nothing very interesting."

Winn nodded. "At least you _had_ a boyfriend."

"Winn, you wanted a boyfriend?" Kara teased.

"Oh, shush." Winn shook his head, and Kara stuck out her tongue at him. "What I mean is, I didn't have a girlfriend until collage- unless you count Margo..."

"Who was Margo?" Annalise asked, interested.

"She was... Margo." Winn shook his head as he remembered. "She was really weird. Like _really_ weird. Kind of like... Luna Lovegood weird."

Everyone except James laughed. He looked confused. "Who's Luna Lovegood?"

"You don't know who Luna Lovegood is?!" Annalise shrieked. "Please don't tell me you've never read Harry Potter."

"I'm not really into those kind of books." James defended. Annalise glared at him and sat back on the couch.

Trying to break the ice that had suddenly formed in the room, Kara said brightly, "Who wants Tie food?"

After a yummy dinner and quite a few glasses of wine, it was time for everyone to be getting home. Kara came to the door and said the all off, giving James an extra kiss on the cheek. They all decided to try and have a night like this once a month. It was good to all get together and hang out every once and awhile.

 **Author's Note: I hope that was enjoyable. There will be more soon!**


	2. Movie Night

**Author's Note: This is set a little bit after the last one, but if you just want to read this as a stand alone, that's cool, too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl, or a Princess Bride.** **Inconceivable** **, right? :)**

"This isn't going to work." Kara stated glumly as all of her friends (plus Max, because he wasn't her friend) tried to pile unto the couch in front of the television set.

Annalise looked up from the floor where she was leaning against Winn's legs. "It's not _that_ bad." She optimized.

"How about you guys all come over to my place for tonight?" Max suggested. "I have enough couch room for 12 of this size group."

"I'm sure you do." Kara muttered. She was feeling a little embarrassed by her lack of space.

"Works for me." Winn shrugged, and helped his girlfriend up. "Just as long as there's popcorn."

"There will be popcorn." Max smirked. Max didn't smile. He _always_ smirked.

The group of 6 filed out of Kara's apartment, and Max called a limo to take them to he house... though to most people it was considered a mansion.

Annalise, Winn, James and Kara were enthralled by the limo, never having been in one before. Alex had gotten picked up in on on multiple occasions to go on a dates with Max.

They were all settled in the large, comfortable room that seemed to have the sole purpose of watching T.V. Winn kept gaping at the huge screen and saying how huge it was, until Alex told him to shut up.

Max turned on the television, and got to Netflix. "So what are we watching?"

Everyone was silent for a second or two, realizing that they hadn't yet decided on a movie.

"How about Star Wars?" Winn suggested. "That's always a good one."

"Works for me!" Annalise agreed, snuggling comfortably into Winn's side and yawning. "But lets do 'Return of the Jedi', or 'Emperor Strikes Back'. Those are the best ones."

"I agree with Schott for once." Max put in.

Winn turned to him, confused. "Since when are we on last name basis?" Max shrugged.

"No aliens." Kara said firmly. "Don't you get enough of that in your normal life?" She jabbed her thumb at her chest and James laughed. "She has a point."

"Alright, so not Star Wars." Alex sighed. "Batman vs. Superman? That one has some sweet fighting in it."

"No." Annalise shook her head. "That one is so violent and dark. I want something funny." Winn and Kara agreed.

"I want some good fighting, though." Max stated. "And definitely some violence." At Annalise's look he restated. "Not too much, don't worry."

"Let's do something romantic." Annalise suggested.

"Works for me." James said.

"Yeah, but nothing _too_ sappy." Winn put in with a grimace. "Blech."

"Alright. We need a movie that isn't too dark, has some humor, some fighting, and some romance, but not too much. Anything else?" Alex finished sarcastically.

"Ooh! A happy ending." Annalise put in with a smile.

"I only know of a single movie that has all of that." Kara said. Alex glanced at her with a slow smile. "I think Alex knows what I'm going to say."

"Have any of your heard of A Princess Bride?"

"Oh I _love_ that movie!" Annalise exclaimed.

"You're yelling in my ear." Winn complained.

"Sorry." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, everything forgiven.

"Let's do that then." Max searched for it in the cue, and, thankfully, found it.

"Wait!" Kara cried suddenly. "We need popcorn!" Everyone nodded, and Max got up to press a button and speak into a little mouth piece on the wall. "Can you bring us some buttered popcorn? Thank you."

"You have room service in your _living room_?!" Annalise goggled.

"Yes." Max responded simply, and slung an arm lazily around Alex, making Kara wrinkle her nose, until James did the same to her.

Cuddled up like this, they started the movie.

 **Author's Note: Read and Review my lovelies!**


	3. Soccer! Boys vs Girls

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is here! I hope you are all enjoying my stories. Just to let you know; I'm getting all of your lovely reviews, but, for some odd, strange, annoying reason I can't respond! But I am getting them so thank you thank you thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I want it to me miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. CW, pretty please with a cherry worth 10,000 dollars on top?**

"I'm boooooored..." Annalise groaned, twisting a strand of her hair up and away from her face. Then, cursing long hair, she threw it into a messy bun.

"Then let's _do_ _something_!" Alex said in exasperation.

"We watched a movie last time, and played Truth or Dare the time before- what else is there to do?" Annalise pouted.

"We could play soccer." James suggested.

Annalise perked up. "Hey, I played that in collage! I'm a wicked good goalie."

Kara sat up too. "How about: Boys vs. Girls?" She suggested with a grin.

"Totally!" James exclaimed.

"We are _so_ going to lose." Winn groaned.

Max shrugged out of his nice jacket. "It's on ladies."

The six of them tromped out to the bus stop carrying a slightly deflated soccer ball, courtesy of James, and rode to the park. Once there, they figured out the goal spaces, and tried to decide who would be which player.

They landed on Annalise and Winn as goalies, Kara and Max as defense (and when defense wasn't needed, offense), which left Alex and James as the main offense-man (and woman).

Winn started with a fierce kick at the ball... and missed. Kara burst out laughing, and didn't notice the now nicely delivered ball flying toward her. James ran after it, dribbling it around his startled girlfriend before Alex stepped in front, creating a block.

Alex stole the ball, kicked it in the air, and bounced it on her head over to her sister, who took off down the field. To give the boys some chance of winning, they had made Kara promise she wouldn't use her powers.

Kara gave a hard kick, but Max came out of nowhere, blocking and sending the ball to James, who ran toward Annalise, Alex hot on his heals.

James lined up and would have made a goal, except Annalise made an epic dive and caught it before it reached the net. The girls cheered.

"Nice, Annalise!" Winn called down. Max turned to him. "No supporting the other team."

"What? She's my girlfriend!" Winn defended. Max huffed. Neither of them saw the black and white ball come flying out of nowhere.

"WINN!" Came James agonized cry. But it was too late. The soccer ball soared over Winn's head and neatly into the net.

There was a loud cheering at the other end of the field. Kara and Alex high-fived each other and Annalise ran up to exchange excited squeals. The girls had gotten the first goal.

"The game isn't over 'till the kings go wild." James muttered under his breath. "Men! We need a plan." He walked quickly over to where Max and Winn were standing.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Max.

"Distraction." James gave an evil grin and told them his plan.

Annalise kicked the ball this time, and the game started. Kara took possession of the ball and began moving up the field, dodging around Max and heading for the goal. What she didn't know was that she was headed straight into the boys trap.

James approached. He made no move to take the ball, just stood staring at Kara as she and Winn danced around each other. Finally Kara noticed. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She said, self consciously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is that a new pair of earrings you're wearing?" James asked, and casually walked closer, as Winn snuck out from in the goal. Father down the field, Max was keeping Alex from going to Kara's aid.

"Uh, no..." Kara said, confused.

"I like them!" James grinned, and Kara looked at him strangely.

"And you're telling me this in the middle of a soccer game; why?" At that second, Winn whispered in Kara's ear. "Boo."

Kara jumped with a little scream and whipped around. James took that opportunity to steal the ball. Using the element of surprise to his aid, he ran down the field and promptly scored.

The girls groaned, and Max and Winn gave each other fist bumps. It was now an even score.

"Don't you just _love_ that the only way they can score is by playing on a girls self conscious side?" Annalise complained to Alex.

"It wouldn't have worked on me." Alex said triumphantly.

They played for another hour and a half. By that time the score was this: Boys: 3, Girls: 5. They decided to call it a day.

After all getting long drinks of water, Kara heard familiar music drifting down the road. "Is that a-"

"Ice cream!" Annalise shrieked. "Anyone bring money?"

"How about this." Max suggested. "I can buy us all ice cream. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Max!" Annalise beamed at him.

"Sound yummy." Alex agreed.

"I guess..." Kara mumbled.

They all ran down the road and met the ice cream truck. Annalise got mint chocolate chip, Winn got chocolate brownie, Max got vanilla (everyone called him boring), Alex and James both chose coffee, and, after a long debate, Kara decided on peanut butter cup.

As the sun was starting to set, they all decided to part ways, the boys declaring that a rematch would be necessary in the near future.

 **Author's Note: Next up** **…** **Dinner Night (yes, that sounds really weird). Big things happen with the Lexwell pairing** **…** **. but I won't tell you anymore then that!**


	4. Dinner Night

**Author's Note: Dinner Night is here! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Annalise is the only thing I own. Well, Supergirl related, anyway. I own more stuff then her.**

"But triple dating doesn't even _sound_ right!" Kara moaned to her sister.

"You're just complaining because you can't bare to admit that Max is totally reformed and is actually pretty nice once you get past the self-centered layer." Alex responded, switching her phone to her other ear.

"He'll probably take us all out to some fancy restaurant where they serve snail eggs."

"I made him promise that he there won't be snail eggs on the menu." Kara humphed, and Alex sighed. "I'm going to call Annalise and Winn, can you call James?"

"Yeah." Kara hung up, and dialed James number. After saying hello she filled him in. "Maxwell Lord wants to treat us all to dinner for out game night this month. You in?"

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"No idea. But Alex said that there wouldn't be snail eggs."

"I suppose that's good to know..." James said, not really getting why the snail eggs were of any real importance. "But, sure, I'll go."

"Ok. I'll tell Alex. See you James."

"Love you. Bye."

"Bye."

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Alex could hear Annalise's excited grin over the phone. "I'll call Winn right away, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Of course he will." Alex smirked. "Than boy never refused free food." Annalise giggled, and hung up. She quickly texted Winn.

 _'_ _Max wants to take all 6 to dinner. U in?'_

She had to wait a little for the response. _'Yeah sounds good. When and where?'_

 _'_ _Friday night don't know where... someplace nice I'm sure :)'_

 _'_ _Ha tell me when you find out pls.'_

 _'_ _Of course. Luv u'_

 _'_ _U 2 3 bye'_

 _'_ _Bye'_ Annalise smiled and put her phone away. She would definitely be looking forward to Friday.

"Wow..." Annalise stared up at the dark bricked building, named in large red letters _'Serendipity'_ .

"Told you he'd go overboard." Kara said, also staring.

Annalise turned to her with a sigh. "Kara. I get that you don't like Maxwell Lord, but really, this is ridiculous. He is _taking us out to a restaurant_ for goodness sakes!"

Kara wrinkled her nose. "I suppose."

James, Alex, Winn and Max joined the then, and each couple linked arms and entered.

"Table for 6 please." Max said in a friendly tone to the young woman at the counter.

"Right away, darling." The woman said, giving him a flirty wink. Alex gave her her best glare, and the waitress scuttled off.

"I hate it when people do that." Alex muttered. "Sometimes I just want to flash them my-" She broke off suddenly, glancing at Kara, who hadn't heard her.

Annalise did, though. She leaned towards Winn and whispered. "What did Alex mean, 'flash them my-'? My what? Her badge?"

"I don't know." Winn murmured back. "I guess we'll have to ask her later."

"Yeah..." Annalise and Winn hurried to keep up with the rest of the group, sitting in seats next to each other. Annalise had Max on her right, and Winn had James on his left. The two sisters sat next to their respective significant others, completing the table.

Winn picked up the salt shaker. "I think this table ornament is probably worth more than my daily salary." He gaped.

"It's a _salt shaker,_ Winn." Kara told him, shaking her head.

"Oh." He placed it back on the table. James snorted with laughter, and Winn glared at him.

Alex picked on a drink menu. "Let's get some drinks." All of them followed suit, and soon each had a glass of beer in front of them.

"This is really tasty." Annalise commented, offering her glass to Winn, who agreed.

"Are you all ready to order?" The silky smooth voice of their waiter cut in.

Max looked around. "Are we?" Everyone nodded.

After they had ordered, the waiter took away their menus. There was nothing left to do but wait. The sat in silence for a bit.

"I know this is going to sound like a little kid thing to do," Annalise said finally. "But has anyone ever played 'I spy'?"

"Who hasn't?" James grinned. "I spy with my little eye... something blue."

"Ooh, is it that woman's hat?" Kara asked him excitedly.

"Nope."

"It it that frame?"

"What frame?" James looked around. Winn pointed. "Winn, that frame is green."

"Sorry, I'm a little color blind." Winn muttered, rubbing behind his ear.

Annalise turned to him. "Is _that_ why you never give me outfit advice?"

"Well, that and the fact that I'm not a girl..." Annalise giggled, and Alex rolled her eyes at them. They were sort of cute, but also kind of mushy.

Alex glanced down at her left hand, which was lying on the table, and quickly put it in her lap. When she looked up again, Annalise was giving her a suspicious look. 'Later.' Alex mouthed.

"Anyone want to keep guessing?" James prodded.

Max spoke up next. "It it that man's stripe on his shirt?"

"Yeah! How'd you guess?" James exclaimed in surprise. Max shrugged.

They played a few more rounds of I Spy, before that got boring. Annalise started up the next part of the conversation. "So, Max, are you inventing anything interesting lately?"

"Just a way to make the world safer." Max said with a suave grin. "I was thinking about roads that were more like very fast moving sidewalks. Each car would have a driveway connected to it, and the person would simply have to program there route. It would be completely auto pilot, and the cars would all stay the same space away from each other. No more speeding, no more accidents."

"Brilliant." Alex complemented. Max kissed her fingertips lightly, and Kara looked away.

"The only problem is that all the roads would have to be completely rebuilt, and if they weren't that way everywhere, the younger generation that would have grown of using these moving sidewalks wouldn't know how to drive." Max sighed and rubbed his temples. "So not as brilliant as I would hope."

"You'll figure it out." Annalise encouraged.

After a few more minutes of chatting, the food arrived and everyone dug in hungrily.

"This is _so good_." Kara mumbled through a mouthful of roasted chicken with a special sauce.

"Alright, time to pass plates around." James commanded, and everyone handed their plate to the person on their left. It ended up getting little messed up because Winn forgot which was his right and which was his left and passed the wrong way.

Their dinner was soon devoured. Alex got up. "I going to head the bathroom, anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go." Annalise said quickly, following her to the small hallway that let to the restrooms. Once out of sight from the rest of the group, Annalise spun Alex around to face her. "Ok, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, shiftily looking at the ground.

Instead of responding, Annalise reached down for Alex's left hand, the one she had so hurriedly put under the table. She held it up and gasped.

There, on Alex's finger, was beautiful diamond ring. It white crystal like gem sparked and glimmered in a casing on intertwined gold and silver.

Annalise let out a high pitched squeak. "OH MY GOSH! He asked?! The ring's so pretty!"

"Shh!" Alex cried desperately, glancing back at their friends. "I haven't told Kara yet. I don't know how she'll take it. You know how she feels about Max."

Annalise placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex. Kara is your sister. She's going to be happy for you. I promise."

Alex gave her a small smile. "You're probably right. I'm just overreacting. You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell everyone. Right now, tonight, at that very table." Alex took a deep breath. "And now I'm going to use the bathroom because I actually had to go."

Annalise giggled.

Once the girls were back, Alex cleared her throat loudly, getting everyone's attention.

Alex glanced at Max, and he nodded. She took a deep breath. "Max and I wan't to tell you all something, and I thought, tonight, while we're all together, would be a good time."

Kara's eyes widened as Alex slowly lifted her hand, showing off her beautiful ring. Her eyes filled with a mix of confusion, excitement and horror. Winn and James whacked Max on the back, and James gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, Winn enveloping her in a huge hug.

Max was actually _smiling,_ not smirking. He looked like the happiest man in the world. He felt that way, too. "Of course you'll all be invited to the wedding. We were thinking about having Kara as the Maid of Honer, and you boys as Best Men. Annalise, if you want you could be another Brides Maid."

Annalise beamed at him, squeezing Winn's hand in excitement. Kara got quickly up from the table. "Excuse me a moment." She said, before running off to the bathroom.

Alex and Max exchanged glances, and Max nodded at his wife-to-be to go after her. Alex slowly rose and walked to the restrooms.

Kara was leaning up against the wall, taking deep breaths. She was obviously trying not to cry. "Kara..." Alex started. "I know that this is hard for you- but I love him."

"Does- does he make you happy?" Kara whispered.

"So happy."

"Then it's good enough for me." Alex wrapped her arms around her little sister and hugged her tightly.

When the sisters got back, Kara went up to Max and held out a hand. "If you hurt Alex I will personally come an kill you."

"If I hurt her, I won't stop you." Max responded, grasping her peace offering firmly and shaking it.

Annalise made a little crooning noise in the back of her throat and Winn smiled at her. James kissed Kara on the cheek when she sat back down and whispered, "That was good of you."

After they all finished their meals, Max ordered dessert- a chocolate cake with a strawberry garnish that tasted even better than it looked.

Over-stuffed and happy, the group of friends (Max now included) walked out to the bus station, splitting ways there.

Before parting, Annalise promised that she would help with the planning of wedding cards, James said he would be their photographer for free, and Kara even told them that she would help with decorating. Winn would be there, just to keep everyone company, as Annalise told him when he realized everyone had a job but him.

All were very excited, especially Max and Alex.

 **Author's Note: I bet you** **weren't** **expecting that! Now I can start posting a new story that takes place after this chapter: It's called Without a Parachute.**


	5. Karaoke Night

**Author's Note: My gracious, this one was a doozy! I hope you enjoy my ridiculously long chapter… And chapter 1 of Without a Parachute is out now! If you like these characters and parings, please check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: This isn't mine, and the songs aren't either.**

"I am _not_ singing." Alex said firmly.

"But I went and got a karaoke machine just for that purpose!" Annalise whined.

"Come on, Alex, sing for us!" Max prodded, smiling at her.

"I'll sing if you do." James offered.

Alex raised a contemplative eyebrow. "Interesting offer..."

"We all will." Winn put in helpfully.

"Alright, _fine_." Alex groaned. Max kissed the back of her hand, and Annalise beamed at them. "You two are so romantic; it's adorable!" She crooned.

Winn looked slightly affronted. "You saying I'm not romantic?" He asked.

"No!" Annalise was quick to sooth his injured manly pride. "You are _very_ romantic, it's just different. I obviously prefer you- no offense, Max."

"None taken. I would be worried if you didn't." Max responded.

Kara giggled. "And I think James is the best, so we're all good. Now what song do we want Winn to sing?"

Winn looked horrified. "When I said I was going, and didn't mean that I would go first! I'm not going first!"

"Come on, Winn!" Annalise pleaded.

" _Fine._ " Winn groaned, standing up and walking over to the karaoke machine. "Geez Louise, Annalise, how many disks did you _get_?!" He had a right to be incredulous. Stacked up beside the machine were at least 15 different albums.

"I wasn't sure what we would want, and my sister leant me some a while back. So I only had to rent 8."

"Only." Winn muttered, looking through them.

"Winn, do an Andy Grammer song!" Kara suggested, looking over his shoulder.

Winn shrugged and nodded. "Good idea." He grabbed the right disk and put it into the karaoke machine. It flickered to life (A:N: Ok, so I don't have any idea at all how a karaoke machine works, so bear with me here!).

Music started, and Winn started to bop in a way that Annalise later called 'Adorable', though Kara deemed it 'Goofy'.

"You're not the type- type of girl to remain with the guy, with the guy to shy to afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever. I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees hand clasped tight beggin' beggin' you please to stay with him for worse or for better." Winn executed a neat spin on the spot, and Annalise clapped excitedly.

Winn then approached his girlfriend. "But I'm staring at you now, there's no one else around, I'm thinking you're the girl for me." Annalise giggled. "I'm just saying it's fine by me, if you never leave, and we could live like this forever, it's fine by me."

Winn kept singing until the song was done, and then everyone burst into applause. "Oh, man, we shouldn't have asked you to go first." Kara commented. "That's a hard act to follow." Winn laughed.

"Ok, I'll go next." Max said. "And then Alex, it's your turn."

"Fine." Alex agreed grudgingly.

Max rooted through the stack. "What are you going to do?" Kara asked.

"You'll see." Max said mysteriously as he put a disk in the machine. Slow, pretty music started up. Annalise squeezed Winn's hand. "Oh, I love this song!"

Max started to sing in a deep, melodic voice. Alex bit her lip. "Summer has come to pass, the innocent can never last. Wake me up, when September ends. Like my fathers come to pass, 7 years has gone so fast. Wake me up, when September ends."

Kara leaned toward James and he slung and arm around her shoulder. "Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are."

The song ended much sooner than anyone would have liked. Max sat back down, looking satisfied. He turned to Alex, expecting some sort of praise, and found that she had tears coursing down her cheeks. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex hastily wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. It was so moving... with your parents and everything." Max wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know." Alex said with a choked laugh. "Sorry, guys. I'm good now."

Annalise giggled. "It was really good, Max." Everyone agreed with her, and Max grinned. "Thank you."

Alex got up. "Ok. My turn." 

She looked thoughtfully through some of the albums Annalise had supplied. Max spoke up. "What are you going to sing?"

"I was thinking Let It Go."

"No!" James exclaimed, a horrified expression crossing his face. "Please! Anything but Frozen!"

Annalise turned quickly to face him, her long red hair whipping Winn in the face, making him yelp. "What's wrong with Frozen?!" She growled.

"N-nothing. I just-"

Alex intervened before Annalise could murder the unfortunate James. "What I _meant_ was Let It Go by James Taylor; not Elsa."

"Oh." James said, looking relieved. Annalise sat back in her chair with a huff.

Alex placed the disk inside the karaoke machine, and high, familiar music came on. Alex took a deep breath and began to sing. "From walking home, and talking loads, to seeing shows in evening clothes, with you." Her voice went slightly flat, and she winced a little. Annalise, predictably, giggled.

"Come on let it go, just let it be, why don't you be you, and I'll be me." Alex swayed, slightly awkwardly, from side to side. "I used to recognize myself- funny how reflections change. When we're becoming something else, I think it's time to walk away."

The song ended, and everyone burst into applause once again. Alex sat back down, her face red. "I was awful." She groaned.

Max slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. "You were fine. Remember, you can kick alien butt better than anyone I know... with the small exception of Supergirl." Alex laughed. "I suppose you're right." She agreed.

"My turn!" Kara chirped, bouncing up and finding the right song very quickly. She put the disk in, not telling anyone what it was.

Heavy beat music came on, and to everyone's surprise (especially Max's) Kara began to rap. "I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard, I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words, I wish I found some chords in an order that is new, I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang."

Winn stared at her, mouth open, as Kara hit every word in the perfect timing. Kara started on the chorus. "Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days, when the momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out..."

The song ended, and Kara sat back down, panting slightly. Winn kept staring at her. "And here I thought I knew you." He shook his head in amazement. "Kara Danvers: World famous rapper."

"I'm not usually one for rap, but, jeezum Kara, that was fantastic!" Annalise agreed. Kara blushed, pleased.

"Who's next?" Winn asked.

"Me! I need a mike." Annalise leapt up. She knew exactly what she wanted to do for a song. She grabbed T.V. remote and held it in front of her mouth. Thankfully, the music beginning was long, because as Annalise stood in front of everyone she kept bursting into nervous giggles.

Annalise started singing in a quiet, sweet voice. "I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in awhile."

Annalise got more into the song, moving around the designated 'Stage Area'. "Because the last time you saw me it still burns in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die."

Winn smiled at his girlfriend as brought one hand up to the fake microphone she was holding and got on a heartbroken look. "But this is me swallowing my pride standin' in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. I go back to December all the time. Turns out freedom isn't aint nothing but missing you wishin' I realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time."

After a wonderful performance, the song ended, and Annalise sat back down to much cheering.

"James, it's your turn." Kara told him.

James got up with a groan. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Annalise said fiercely.

James took one look at her face and made a beeline for the albums. After looking through them for a minute, he put a disk into the slot and waited.

Piano music came on, and James began to sing in a nice -though slightly off key- voice, "Where is the moment when you need it the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. You tell me you blue skies fade to grey, you tell me your passions gone away. And I don't need no carrying on!"

James hit the high note horrifically, and everyone in the room (minus the singer himself) winced. "Uh, buddy?" Winn said with a smirk. "I think you _might_ have gone a _little_ flat there."

Annalise giggled and smacked him in the back of the head. "Be nice." She whispered.

James turned red, but had to keep singing. "Because you had a bad day. Take it one down. Sing a sad song just to turn it around. Say you don't know. Tell me don't like. Work up a smile and just go for a ride.."

The song ended, and, though everyone still applauded, they were secretly relieved. "Never again." James muttered. "Never _ever_ again."

Annalise, to everyone's surprise, patted him on the knee. "It wasn't _so_ bad." She comforted.

"Everyone's gone now, right?" Alex asked.

Annalise looked around. "Ok, I do have one more album that we _need_ to try." She told them, hopping up and taking one from stack. "Romantic duets for couples! I figured that was perfect for all of us!"

Her face was so comically excited that Winn got up hugged her. "I'll do it with you." He said with a smile. "What songs are there."

"Oh, I have the _perfect_ one for us!" Annalise squealed, showing him.

"Works for me." Winn agreed easily. Annalise slipped it into the slot with a little shriek of excitement. There was no music before Annalise started singing. "Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep. Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memories. Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece, little do you know I need a little more time."

Winn joined in soon. "I'll wait. I'll wait. I love you like you never felt the pain, I'll wait. I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait. The love is here and here to stay, so lay your head on me." Winn moved closer to his girlfriend, and stroked a thumb against her cheek.

They sang together. "Oh wait, just wait. I love you like I never found the pain, just wait. I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait. Our love is here and here to stay, so lay your head on me." Their voices blended perfectly together.

When the song was over everyone applauded as Winn dipped Annalise and kissed her. James whistled.

"Alright." Annalise said, blushing furiously. "Who's going next?"

Alex stood and pulled Max up with her. "Us."

"When did we decide that?" Max asked crossly, but followed his fiancé past Kara and James to find a song.

Alex started. "Right from the start, you were a thief; you stole my heart. And I, your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them. Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh, things you never say to me, oh oh, tell me that you've had enough of our love, our love."

Alex reached out as if to touch Max's face, but withdrew her hand sharply and turned away. "Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough, just a second where we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."

Eventually Max came in, his voice much lower than the original singers, but still sounding good. "I'm sorry I don't understand where all this is coming from. I thought that we were fine."

"Yeah we had everything."

"Your head is running wild again; my dear we still have everything. It's all in your mind."

"Yeah, this is how it is."

"Now you've been having real bad dreams, oh oh, you used to lie so close to me, oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love, oh yeah our love, our love."

"Our love!" Alex totally went into her falsetto, not able to hit the note like Pink. She made a face.

The song ended, and Kara turned to James. "Let's do one now!" She pleaded.

"No." James said firmly. "Singing is _not_ my thing."

Kara pouted. "Everyone else did one." But James wouldn't budge, even when she gave him her famous melting puppy dog eyes.

ALex gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll do one with you, Kara." She got up and whispered something in her sisters ear. Kara giggled and nodded. "Yes!"

The put the disk in, and seemed to be whisper arguing with each other. Finally, it looked like Alex consented. The music started, and Alex sang. "What is this feeling, so sudden and new."

Kara jumped in. "Felt it the moment I laid eyes on you."

"My pulse is rushing."

"My head is reeling."

"My face is flushing."

They two sisters voices mingled. "What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes... yes! Loathing. Unadulterated loathing."

The entertaining song soon ended, much to everyone's disappointment. Kara yawned. "It's late." Winn said, checking his watch. "Everyone ok if we break this party up?"

"I'm exhausted. Works for me." Annalise said, stretching and getting up. "Thanks, guys. This was fun."

The last sound of singing voices soon faded away from the halls of the apartment building as the party went off to there different houses to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Yay! I really liked that one… :) Review and Read (or is it the other way around?) my lovelies!**


End file.
